


Wanna a kiss? Or a friend?

by callingliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingliu/pseuds/callingliu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan thinks he is keen on Chris Evans. What will happen? I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna a kiss? Or a friend?

**Author's Note:**

> 尽量不坑，尽量不OOC

Sebastian最近很郁闷，他似乎越来越迷恋Chris Evans的一切，那个白得耀眼却毛绒绒的傻瓜。Seb变得越来越喜欢Chris对他动手动脚，每次Chris无意识的触摸都能让他高兴好一小会儿。随之而来的就是这讨厌的郁闷，因为Chris Evans真的是无意识的！Seb决定主动出击，按照以往的经验，没有人可以抵挡他湿漉漉的puppy eyes。

  
不知道哪里来的念想，Seb决定要在最后一个首映的晚上拿下Chris，否则要等上一阵子，哦那太可怕了。于是在红毯上，记者要求他们合影，他用力搂紧了Chris，Chris愣了一下，下意识的推了他的胸口一把。Seb手上加力把他搂的更紧了，Chris也很配合地搭上他的肩膀，两人对着镜头笑得东倒西歪，让记者们拍到了足够多的照片。过了几分钟，Chris示意该进场了，按照惯例，Seb会放开Chris转而绅士的勾着其他女演员进场，但是这次Seb却只是在Chris的腰上抚摸了一下，搂着他往前走。Chris迅速看了眼Seb，发现这家伙完全没有半点不自在，心里有些古怪，却还是敬业的对着镜头比划着手势，意图转移媒体对他腰上那只手的注意。

  
整场首映Chris以他迷人的笑容和完美的谈吐博得了好评。Seb在一旁显得特别安静，只是盯着Chris傻笑。第一个看不下去的是Scarlett，她把Seb拉到一边，“Hey Seb，我还以为你今天要当着全世界媒体向Chris示爱。”Seb无辜的看着Scarlett，“美人，我只对高跟鞋和红唇感兴趣哦。”Scarlett翻了个白眼，“我看你是对甜心没有抵抗力吧。”Seb意味深长地笑了笑，“我也不知道要不要跟他示爱，只是我想一直拥抱他。”Scarlett又翻了个白眼，这白痴没救了，同时她又开始担心起Chris来。她太了解Chris的个性，完全如同他的外形，粗犷又精致。如果他真的跟Seb开始了，被吃定的一定是Chris。不过谁知道呢，看着Seb故作可爱的眼神，Scarlett叹了口气勾着Seb的脖子说，“你如果敢乱来，我不会放过你。”Seb滞了滞，Scarlett绝对是最了解Chris的人之一，难道Chris并不像看上去那么随意？有意思。

Chris Evans拖着疲惫的身体回到房间，刚才实在喝太多了，无数的社交名流徘徊在他的身边。Chris知道自己很享受这种场合，自从有性别意识开始，他就知道自己的外貌可以带来数之不尽的赞扬。之前的女友无一不是被他俊美的脸孔所吸引，当然他们中的大部分也都是被Chris异常矛盾的性格吓走。

“Hey，Chris，你怎么来了？”一个熟悉的声音出现在身后。

“Seb？这是……你的房间？”Chris用力拍了拍自己的脸，好像的确不太像自己的。他摇摇晃晃的挪到门边，喝醉酒后他不喜欢跟人说话。

Chris扭开门把手，门却被越过肩膀的那只手大力关上了。Chris已经累到扭头的力气都没了，他现在只想一个人待着。

“Chris……wanna a kiss？”Sebastian小心翼翼地问着，虽然是借醉行凶，但他还是害怕被拒绝。

Chris用力转过身，靠着房门看着Sebastian。Seb的眼睛很漂亮，像一只buck；Seb的嘴唇是向上翘的，看上去很适合接吻；Seb的手就在自己脸边，而几个小时前，它在自己的腰上。Sebastian发现Chris在发呆，他有些气恼，好像还没人拒绝过他的邀吻。Seb用另一只手扶着他的脸，直接对着Chris丰润的下唇亲了上去。  
好香甜的味道，跟Chris身上的气质非常接近。Seb是接吻老手，哪怕对象是男人，他拍过很多与男人的吻戏。Seb喜欢香甜可口的接吻，恰巧Chris就是。考虑到这可能是Chris第一次跟被男人亲吻，Seb吻得很轻很柔，有点耳鬓厮磨的意思。他轻巧的舔弄着Chris的嘴唇，越吻越上瘾。唯一的缺憾是，Chris懒得刮胡子，Seb吻得重一点就会被胡子戳到。Seb舔了一下Chris的下唇，依依不舍的结束了亲吻。

Chris的意识早就随着这个亲吻消失殆尽，他一下子瘫软在Seb的怀里。Seb架着比自己高大的Chris来到床边，让他自己爬上床，自己则躺在他的旁边，这时的Chris已经陷入了沉睡。其实Seb也喝了很多，他直勾勾的看着身边这个男人，a sex or a relationship？对于现在的Seb似乎是个天大的难题。现在适合干些其他事情，譬如继续接吻？Chris Evans是个非常非常漂亮的男人，就是脸上的胡子有点碍眼，不适合接吻。Seb摸着 Chris毛绒绒的下巴，轻轻地啄了一下。然后他翻身下床，凭着记忆找到了刮胡水和电动刮胡刀。不一会儿Chris的俊脸被泡沫抹得东一块西一块的。Seb觉得有点可笑，他在Chris脸上没有碰到泡沫的地方迅速啄了一遍，又赶紧用电动剃须刀刮了一圈，一下子就干净了许多。Seb迫不及待地继续吻了上去，直到吻得Chris在睡梦中开始哼哼才慢慢松开。这时他和Chris的脸上都乱七八糟的沾着泡沫。Seb胡乱的用Chris身上的衣服擦拭着两人的脸，擦着擦着开始嫌弃起这件衣服来。对嘛，男人睡觉穿什么衣服，还是沾满泡沫的衣服。

Seb脱掉了自己的衣服又开始手脚并用的帮Chris脱衣服，Chris被折腾得反而有点清醒了，映入眼帘的就是赤膊上身的Sebastian。他眨了眨眼睛，试图看清楚现在的情况，却还是看见一个光着上身的Seb。Seb看见Chris逐渐清醒，想也不想就勾着他的脖子吻了下去。这一回他使出了浑身解数，不断的舔咬着Chris的嘴唇，时不时的扫过他的口腔。论跟女人接吻的经验，两人或许不相上下，论跟男人接吻，Seb就是个中好手了。他是个不折不扣的直男，除了拍戏需要，他绝对喜欢女人甜腻带着口红的唇，喜欢她们小巧的口腔。可是多次拍摄跟男人吻戏的经验居然让Seb无师自通如何让跟男人接吻也变的很美好。现在的接吻对象没有甜腻的口红却同样如甜甜圈般让人唇齿留香。Chris似乎很享受这样的亲吻，并开始尝试回应起来。他也试着轻扫Seb的唇形，未曾想这么一下却让Seb浑身一颤。Seb直接把Chris压在身下，双手在Chris身上乱摸。Chris一下子清醒了过来，他去推Seb，Seb则丝毫不松懈的钳制他，他的手停留在Chris的腰上，他的嘴游弋在Chris白皙的脖子和已经烧焦的耳朵之间，一切都这么顺利。然后Seb大力地把Chris圈在臂膀之间，让Chris的手可以借力勾着自己。

Chris没想到他力气那么大，不过Seb的亲吻和抚摸让他身上很舒服，也让他被酒精浸淫的大脑混杂入了其他元素。他用力把Seb推下床，坐起身来喘着粗气。床上躺着揉成一团的衣服，一瓶刮胡水和一把刮胡刀。Chris下意识的摸了自己的下巴，shit，Seb把自己的胡子剃掉了。他把躺在地上乱哼哼的Seb捞上来毫不客气的揍了一拳。

 

 

TBC……


End file.
